Hors de prix
by oo COVENTGARDEN oo
Summary: Sakura doit effectuer un stage a la Li Corporation. Son patron n'est autre que Shaolan Li, que vatil se passer? SxS


_Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma premiere fanfiction alors soyez indulgent._

_**Disclamer**: les personages CCS ne m'appartiennent evidemment pas! Je ne fais que les emprunter voila!_

**HORS DE PRIX**

_Les personnages (Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Eriol..) ne se connaissent pas, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir magique._

A Hong Kong, dans une des plus grande tour commerciale qui appartenait au clan Li, une des famille les plus puissante et riche d'Asie. La Li Corporation ( nom de la tour ) etait recemment dirigee par Li Shaolan qui etait a la tete de l'entreprise suite au deces de son pere.

Ce matin la, de gros nuages recouvraient la ville de Hong Kong, ce qui laissait presager l'arrivee de la pluie dans la journee. Shaolan Li fit son entrée dans l'immeuble de la Li Corporation qui comportait 97 etages avec plus de 900 employes. Tous les regards se tournerent vers lui lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, des regards essentiellement feminins, en effet Shaolan Li age de 23 ans du haut de son 1m96 avait tout pour lui, une carrure imposante, des yeux profonds de couleur chocolat, ses cheveux etaient courts avec quelques meches rebelles qui retombaient sur ses yeux bref, il etait riche, beau, intelligent, et celebre de quoi faire fantasmer toutes les femmes! Il arrivait souvent premier dans les classement des magazines people du plus beau celibataire. Ce jour la il portait des Ray-Ban, un pantalon cigarette noir –classe- et une chemise blanche dont le haut etait legerement entrouvert laissait deviner sa musculature. Il adressa un sourire charmeur aux jeunes femmes qui manquerent de s'evanouir: LE Shaolan Li leur avait fait un sourire!

Oui Shaolan etait un playboy, il s affichait regulierement avec des femmes toutes plus belles les une que les autres, mais on ne lui connaissait aucune relation serieuse, il laissait tomber ses 'copines' au bout de 3 jours maximum après avoir hum.. satisfait ses desirs masculins.

L'ascenseur tarda a arriver ce qui le mit de fort mauvaise humeur car ce dont il destestait par dessus tout c'etait d'attendre. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin, il s'empressa de s'y engouffrer et appuya sur le bouton menant au dernier etage (son bureau).

A l'ouest de la ville, dans un petit appartement, Sakura Kimonoto, une jeune femme de 21 ans 1m75, elle avait une silhouette svelte, un visage delicat, ses cheveux couleur miel lui arrivait juste en dessous des epaules, elle possedait des magnifiques yeux couleur emeraudes. Elle faisait un ravage aupres des hommes.

Elle se tenait debout devant le mirroir, reflechissant sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter pour son entretient avec son responsible de stage. Elle etudiait dans une ecole de commerce ou les eleves devaient effectuer un stage de 3 mois dans une entreprise, elle avait postee une lettre de demande de stage a la Li Corporation sans grande conviction car c'etait la plus celebre et fameuse enterprise de toute la Chine et celle ci devait recevoir au moins 50 demandes de stage par jour. Quelle a ete sa surprise lorsqu'elle recut une reponse positive! Elle soupira de joie a ce souvenir puis, opta pour une jupe noir qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, une chemise blanche en soie en forme de tee-shirt dont les manches etaient gonflees et des bottines noires a talon aiguille. Elle jeta un coup d oeil a sa montre, elle lui indiquait 13h45, elle avait rendez-vous a la Li Corporation a 14h, elle attrapa son petit sac, lanca un 'a plus' a Tomoyo, sa colocataire et traca jusqu a la station de bus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva a l'entreprise elle constata avec horreur qu'il etait deja 14h.

Bravo Sakura, tu vas etre en retard pour ton premier jour, en plus tu as rendez-vous avec ton responsible de stage, quelle impression il va avoir de toi! rumina Sakura.

Sur ce elle s'elanca sur l'ascenseur dont les portes commencaient a se fermer.

Attendez ! cria-t-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, la personne dans l'ascenseur appuya sur le bouton 'stop' afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

Merci dit-elle essouflee a son 'sauveur'

De rien, a quelle etage voulez-vous aller? 

Elle releva la tete afin de regarder son interlocuteur. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, ces yeux bleus avec ces lunettes rondes, ces cheveux noirs, cette peau blanche, et cet air europeen.. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant Eriol Hiiragizawa, on le voyait souvent dans les magazines au cote de son cousin Shaolan, ce dernier occupait le poste de vice-president de la Li Corporation! Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et s'appreta a s'excuser et a partir lorsque la main du jeune homme se posa sur son bras. Elle s'arreta et se calma.

En fait.. je ne sais pas vraiment.. j'ai rendez vous avec le responsable des stagiaires a 14h et comme je suis en retard j'ai completement oubliee de me renseigner a la reception. dit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

Eriol releva le visage de la jeune femme l'obligeant ainsi a la regarder.

Vous avez beaucoup de chance mademoiselle, il se trouve que c'est M. Li qui s'occupe des stagiaires et son bureau est juste en face du mien, au dernier etage. 

Sur ces paroles la porte se referma sur eux..

_Alors qu'en pensez vous? Envoyez moi des reviews! )_


End file.
